


a cold night but you wouldn't leave me right?

by diendxdecade



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/diendxdecade
Summary: “i want us to break up,” the black-haired male said as he stops walking.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	a cold night but you wouldn't leave me right?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Among the Reeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096650) by [SleepySapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire). 



the night was cold but even so, the light brown-haired feels comfortable since he is walking beside his partner.

but he never thought what his soulmate could say in a few seconds later.

such words that make his hearts drop to the ground because of how hurtful it is.

“i want us to break up,” the black-haired male said as he stops walking.

“what do you mean you want to break up with me sento? this isn’t funny at all!” I feel this situation is so unreal how could he say that word, is it because sento didn’t love me anymore? but he just said i love you this morning to me.

“i feel like I don’t deserve your love banjou” sento said, as that word woke me up from my daydream.

“no, no, no that’s not true at all. you deserve my love sento. what makes you feel like that?” i said feeling panicky.

sento opens his mouth but then closes again as if showing his hesitation to said what’s that been bothering him.

“or is this because of what evolt have done to you?”

after i said that sento gazes drop to the ground meaning is it true that incident still causes him hurting just like i am. and he turned his back as if saying he wants to leave me.

“no don’t you dare leave me here sento, I don’t care about what happened in the past i knew we still have scars from the incident. but now you have me and i have you. you don’t have to face the guilt by yourself sento, a relationship need to have conversations between each other, please tell me so we can fix this together.”

“but it is all-“

“no don’t you say that is your fault sento let me remind you that i am the one who got possessed i already forgive you and you have the right to forgive yourself.”

even if he turns his back i can see him crying as he shakes a bit. i embrace him in hope to lessen his pain a bit and him not leaving me. even if my heart is aching and the trauma that comes from that incident isn’t fully erased. I just knew if i lost the black-haired scientist, i will be more torn than ever especially since the only one who remembered me in this world is sento and the one i love and want to protect the most is sento.

“so please don’t ever say you want to leave me again sento can you promise me?”

“yes i promise,” he said while he holds my hands that's embracing him as there is still warm tears falling into my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by such amazing fic that i need to make this to heal my heart or else i can't sleep.
> 
> and thank you for reading my fic~ btw this is my first attempt to write a kamen rider fic. hope you all enjoy this ><  
> -neo


End file.
